Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{4}{2y - 1} = 9$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y - 1$ $ -(4) = 9(2y - 1) $ $-4 = 18y - 9$ $-4 = 18y - 9$ $5 = 18y$ $18y = 5$ $y = \dfrac{5}{18}$